Katie and Virgil's Terabithia
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: When another accident happens, Virgil is left feeling the loss even with all of his brothers around. when a young girl moves in next door it will change Virgil's life forever. up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Katie and Virgil's Terabithia

Summary: After another tragedy happens to the Tracy family, Virgil feels alone, even with all of his brothers he's missing the one sibling that he's lost. When a girl Virgil's age moves into the farm house across the path they make a connection that Virgil would have never dreamed of. If you haven't guessed already, this is a Thunderbirds/Bridge to Terabithia crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Thunderbirds or Bridge to Terabithia sadly they belong to others.

Chapter one

The Death of a Sibling

Eleven year old Virgil Tracy grabbed the rope that hung in a tree above a creek in the back of their field, he handed the knotted rope to his twin sister.

"Here Katie, you go first," Virgil said with a smile.

"Great," Katie said as she climbed up on the fallen tree on the side of the bank, she jumped off the tree and pulled herself up onto the knot as she swung across the creek. As she landed on the other side of the creek she tossed the rope back to Virgil who followed her.

As Virgil got ready to jump Katie made her way to the small path on that side of the creek.

"I'll race you to the fortress," Virgil said as he joined his sister on the path.

"Alright, but be careful we don't want to be caught by the evil gate keeper," Katie said with a laugh as she began to run.

Virgil laughed and ran after her, of course they were the only ones out there, their fortress was an old tree house they had rebuild shortly after moving to this farm after their mother died. The evil gate keeper was just a figment of their imaginations. They had two older brothers and two younger brothers, but none of them knew about their fortress. Sure they knew about the rope swing all six of them had used it, but the other side of the creek only Virgil and Katie had explored in the past three years, it was their hide out their place for just them, a place where their imaginations could just sore.

"Is it safe to approach the fortress sir Virgil?" Katie hissed as they neared the tree house, it was part of the game they would always play back here.

"Yes it is Lady Katie, only Terabithian soldiers are here to greet us today," Virgil said seeing dragon flies hovering near by.

The tree house wasn't very big, but they had put a swing underneath it had draped the top of it with a tarp and brought snacks to store there. They even had a name for their magical land, Terabithia.

"It's quiet today, not like yesterday when we had to fight that troll," Katie said as she swung on the swing.

"Yeah, it's nice to just sit and talk in Terabithia too we don't always have to fight," Virgil said with a smile as he bit into an apple.

"We don't always fight, but you're right it is nice to talk, so how do you think you did on that history test today?" Katie asked with a smile.

"I think I did pretty good, how about you?" Virgil asked as he began to push Katie's swing a little.

"Yeah I think I did okay," Katie said as she pushed off the ground again.

They stayed there for hours just enjoying each others company and fighting the enemies of Terabithia.

Suddenly the whole sky broke out in a big spring shower drenching the twins in seconds, making them realized how late it was.

"We should probably head back to the house," Katie said as she got off the swing once again.

Virgil nodded in agreement and they headed back for the rope swing. They had seen a lot of rain during the season and the creek was running high and fast. As Katie swung back over her feet nearly touched the water, she swung the rope back to Virgil and as he swung, his feet did touch the water as he came up on the other side.

"Goodnight Terabithia," the twins said as they walked back through the field to their house.

When they walked into the house their brothers and their father were getting ready to sit down to dinner.

"There you two are, where have you been? You're soaked," their father said with a stern look.

"We went down to the creek, and the rope swing," Virgil began.

"Then we got caught in the rain," Katie finished.

"I can see that young lady," Jeff said with a soft smile the other four boys laughed.

"We're going to go dry off real quick, we'll be right back," Virgil said as he grabbed Katie's arm.

"Alright, but don't take to long your dinner will get cold," Jeff said as he sat down beside Scott his oldest.

Katie finished changing first and went and stood at Virgil's door talking through it.

"So, more time in Terabithia tomorrow as usual?" Katie asked as Virgil's door opened.

"I can't tomorrow Kate, I have to go to the art museum with my class, remember they're interested in some of my art," Virgil said as he dried his hair.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, oh well I'll just go swing on the rope with Scott or John tomorrow, and we can go the next day," Katie said with a smile.

"Okay, but remember Scott and John don't get told anything about Terabithia, it's our place," Virgil said looking serious.

"Of course not, Terabithia is ours and only ours," Katie said with a smile.

With that the two linked arms and walked down to dinner.

…………………….

The next day, Virgil is just getting home from the art museum…….

"Thanks, for the ride Mrs. Nelson," Virgil said as he closed the door to his friend mom's SUV. As usual the dog a terrier mix came running out to greet him.

"Hi there P.T. where's the rest of the bunch are they in the house?" Virgil asked as he picked the dog up and opened the screen door.

Virgil was not prepared for what hit him, a five year old and a nine year old rushed at him tears rolling down their cheeks, they held him so tightly his hands began to go numb.

Virgil looked down on Alan and Gordon as they crushed him, he had no idea what was going on. He looked over to another corner and saw Scott and John sitting on the floor hugging each other crying. Virgil's breath ran cold, if Scott and John were crying he knew something was definitely wrong. He searched the room franticly for the one sibling who was missing, she wasn't there and their father was missing too.

Virgil moved to the back door as soon as his brothers released him, Scott and John tried to get up to keep him from looking out the window but they were to late. Virgil saw the police lights flashing he ran out back as fast as his legs would go, he saw his father talking with one of the police officers and ran up to him.

"Dad, what happened where is Katie?" Virgil asked nearly screaming.

Jeff didn't answer right away he just pulled Virgil into a hug and held him for a minute before pulling him away and looking him in the eye and telling him what had happened.

"Virgil, Katie's- dead, all your older brothers were busy today, and Katie took Gordon with her to the rope swing. Virgil the rope broke and Katie hit her head on the bank when she fell, Gordon ran as fast as he could to get Scott, but—by the time—Scott reached her, she—she had already drowned," Jeff said as fresh tears rolled down his own cheeks.

"No, you're lying, Katie's not dead. She can't be!" Virgil screamed as he tried to get free of his dad's arms.

"Virgil please," Jeff bagged he knew how Virgil was feeling but he couldn't bear to see him like this.

"No, she's not dead, she's not dead!" Virgil screamed as he broke free from his father and started running, he didn't know where he was going all he knew was that he had to get away he just had to run.

T.B.C.

Author's note: Okay what do you think, should I keep going? Pretty please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's All Gone

Virgil ran and ran. "Katie's not dead, she's not," he said to himself. He ran even harder, even when his lungs began to burn he didn't stop. He ran through the gate of the beginning of the field, he jumped the small holes in the ground as he went past the old barn. He went to the broken fence and slipped through the middle like he always had. He finally stopped at the edge of the creek and looked up at the rope, the broken strands swung in the light breeze of the spring air.

Virgil collapsed onto his knees, fighting for breath, tears running freely down his face. He looked around, through the tears he saw the fallen tree that had fallen across the creek in one of the early spring storms. It had been there for weeks, but Katie and Virgil had never used it to get to Terabithia, for them the tree was not enchanted, the rope was. What a mistake that had been.

Virgil wiped at his tears and pulled himself up, he walked over to the fallen tree, it was all the way across in both directions, and it could hold his weight. He slowly made his way to the other side of the creek. He got to the dirt path that led into the woods, "Katie!" He called as if she would jump out from behind the tree any minute, but she never did. "Katie!" he called again, still nothing.

"Virgil, Virgil!" Someone was calling him from across the creek. Virgil went back to the tree to see Gordon dangling off of it.

"Help me Virgil, I can't get across," Gordon bagged holding on as best he could.

"Hold on Gordon, I'm coming," Virgil said as he slowly walked out to his brother. He reached his brother and pulled him up and helped him back across the tree.

"What were you thinking?" Virgil asked.

"I saw you run off, I was worried about you," Gordon said as he dusted himself off.

"Well don't be. I don't want you here!" Virgil shouted as he started back towards the tree.

"I want to come with you." Gordon asked stepping towards him.

"This is our place. Go home Gordon, this is our place!" Virgil shouted as though Katie was standing right beside him. He turned back towards the tree, then turned around again to that Gordon hadn't moved, "I said go home!" he said again pushing Gordon to the ground.

Gordon looked up at him tears in his eyes, Virgil didn't even look at him again as he went across the tree once again.

…………………………………

Gordon ran back to the house where Jeff was still talking to the police, the rest of the boys were out there with him now and Scott was the first one to see Gordon running towards them.

"Gordon, what's the matter?" Scott asked as Gordon dove for Scott's open arms.

……………………………………….

Virgil ran to the fortress, but it wasn't the fortress anymore. More matter how hard he tried he just saw their old tree house, and the trees. No fortress, no rivers, no waterfalls, no mountains, it was all gone.

Virgil climbed into the tree house. It was just as they had left it, blankets on the floor, cookie tins, pine cones and other tins on the shelves. His painting of Terabithia hung on the side wall like it always did, thought unfinished it showed what he and Katie once ruled, though now it was as if it had never been.

Virgil went to his paint kit that he always kept out there, it was the kit Katie had given him on their last birthday. He grabbed a paint tube of pink and yellow, Katie's two favorite colors and then went back to the creek. He uncapped them and began squeezing the colors into the water, making them blend together.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes behind him, was it the Dark Master after him again for freeing his slaves? Maybe it was the Evil Gate Keeper, his keys jingling at his side. Virgil didn't know, he just ran. He ran in the direction the waterfall had been, he was suppose to be able to go as fast as he wanted but without Katie's help he couldn't out run them. He saw a flash of a dark shadow following close behind him, one on his left, and then suddenly there was one on his right. Virgil willed himself to go faster then he suddenly tripped, he fell flat, he looked up and saw the two dark shadows coming at him. He hid his face with his arms as the tears resurfaced.

"Virgil?" Virgil knew that voice, he felt arms around him lifting him off the ground and turning him over, they weren't the hands of the Dark Master or the Evil Gate Keeper, they were warm.

Virgil opened his eyes and saw Scott and John leaning over him, Scott was cradling Virgil in his arms, like he used to do when he and Katie were younger. Virgil couldn't help it any longer, the tears came.

"It's okay, Virgil," Scott said as he rocked him back and forth some of his own tears falling.

"Really Virgil, it's okay, we're here," John said his own tears falling freely.

"Its all gone," Virgil cried into Scott's chest.

"Oh Virgil, its alright," Scott said as he continued to rock him.

"Is she with mom now?" Virgil asked between sobs.

"Of course she is Virgil," John said his face staining with tears.

"Now when I die they won't want me with them because its all my fault," Virgil said faintly into Scott's shirt.

"Virgil Tracy, don't you think that even for a minute." Scott said as he pulled Virgil up a little higher in his lap.

"But it is. I didn't invite her to go to the museum with me and the rest of my class. They said we could bring one family member if we wanted to, but I didn't want to invite her. I wasn't there to go with her. It's my fault." Virgil croaked tears now streaming down his face.

"No, no, Virgil. It's not your fault. None of that makes it your fault." Scott said as he pulled Virgil into him again, "It's a terrible thing, we lost our sister. It doesn't make any sense, but it's not your fault Virgil. You and Katie shared something special out here didn't you?" Virgil nodded into Scott's chest, "That's what you have to hold onto. That's how you keep her alive." Scott said looking down at Virgil, he saw the tears rolling down his cheeks, he kissed Virgil's forehead and then allowed John to rap his arms around them too. The three brothers sat there in a hug for a long time, thinking of their sister, and how different their lives were going to be without her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The New Girl

The year past slowly, the summer came and went. Virgil went several times to the creek but each time he reached it he looked up at the strands of rope and returned to the house not even trying to go across the fallen tree. He stayed one time long enough to make a small raft, he placed the picture that he had drawn of Katie onto it and tied it on top. He knelt by the creek and gently placed the raft with the picture in the water, "She's in your hands now," he whispered as he watched the raft drift slowly away.

. ………………………………………………………………..

The first day of school dawned bright and clear. Virgil got up early and went for a run, clearing his head. Going into the sixth grade without Katie was not going to be easy. When he returned to the house everyone was already eating breakfast and talking.

"Hey Virgil, have a nice run?" Scott asked as he saw Virgil enter.

"Yeah, I-I'm not hungry, I'm going to go take a shower before it gets to late."

Virgil took a quick shower and then went to his room to get his backpack. P.T. lay on his bed and he lifted his head when Virgil came in. Virgil scratched him behind the ear, "Good boy," he said as he reached for his backpack just in time to hear the faint beep of the school bus horn. "Oh no, I'm late," He shouldered his backpack and ran downstairs grabbed his lunch from his dad and ran for the drive way and down the dirt road that lead to the main road. Virgil plopped down in an empty seat as the bus drove off.

…………………………………

"Welcome to the sixth grade. A few ground rules for this classroom. No talking, no chewing gum, no electronic devices. Be forewarned. If you download essays off the internet, you will be downloaded into detention." The teacher said. Her name was Mrs. Myers but Virgil remembered John saying that he and the rest of his class called her monster mouth Myers.

Virgil wasn't paying attention, he was drawing in his not book when the principal entered the room, a girl entered with him, "Hello everyone, I hope you all had a good summer, Mrs. Myers, this is Leslie Burke, who will be joining your class. Leslie, welcome to Lark Creek."

"Thanks," Leslie said with a small smile.

The principal left, leaving Mrs. Myers to find a place to put the young girl. "Well, Leslie, um, you'll sit at my desk this morning, until we can figure out where to squeeze you in." Mrs. Myers said rolling the chair over to the girl.

Leslie smiled and took her book bag off her shoulder; she dropped it as she tried to put it on the floor, spilling out all of her books. Virgil didn't get a very good look at them but from what he did see it looked like Katie would have liked this girl and her books.

…………………………

"Sixth grade racers line up!" it was the annual start of a new school year race, Virgil was not about to miss it even though he didn't have Katie there to cheer him on.

Just as the race was going to start, the new girl joined the line, a girl had never raced before, it wasn't against the rules it just had never happened before. The race started and Virgil took an early lead, he stayed it the lead he was going to win, and then Leslie pulled up beside him, she finished a foot before him and was declared the winner. Virgil dropped to his knees out of breath; Leslie walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright? You sure ran well, I'm Leslie," Leslie said putting out her hand in a greeting.

"Virgil," Virgil said dryly as he stood up.

………………………………………

"See you tomorrow," Virgil said to the bus driver as he and Gordon left the bus.

The bus started again then stopped, "Thank you." Leslie stepped off the bus and walk after Virgil and Gordon.

"Are you following me?" Virgil asked looking at her oddly.

"No, I live over there," Leslie said pointing to the house that shared the dirt road with the Tracy house.

"We're neighbors? Cool you got any little brothers?" Gordon asked.

"No just me," Leslie said with a small smile.

"Oh," Gordon sounded disappointed.

The boys walked Leslie to her drive way, "Well I guess I'll see you around," Leslie said as she started for her house.

"Yeah, see you," Virgil said as he watched her go he thought of just how much just in one day Leslie reminded him of Katie.


End file.
